Tears
by MysteryPhantom
Summary: Danny comes back from the dead. Little does he know that Vlad and Skulker have something going on.
1. Remembering

If the Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does!

Summary: Danny comes back from the dead. Though Vlad and Skulker are up to something!

Remembering

"I remember that day." the girl thought to herself. She couldn't help but think of it. She sat there and started to cry. Her eyeliner was coming down her face in blobs of black. She was a goth, the boots, the jewelry and the clothes they gave her identity away.

"Sam are you ok?" one of her best friends, Tucker Foley asked her this. She opened her eyes and was aware of her surroundings. It was a sunshiney, fall day and the park was full of families.

"I'm ok Tucker. I was just thinking," she said to him in a depressed tone of voice.

"Sam," Tucker sighed, "I know it's been hard since Danny died in July. You've been depressed for four months now," he said to her.

**Flashback**

_It was six months ago. Danny was fighting Vlad and Skulker, they had apparently teamed up. He started out great using his wise and quick skills. Sam and Tucker were cheering for him on the sidelines. Then something happened halfway through the fight. He started to loose energy fast. Vlad and Skulker hit him so hard that he went into the wall and collapsed. Vlad and Skulker disappeared laughing wickedly. Sam and Tucker quickly ran over to Danny. _

_"Danny are you okay?" Sam asked him._

_"Tu...Tucker find help," Danny said in a weak voice._

_Tucker ran as fast as he could to find help. Sam was left there with Danny holding his hand._

_"Sam, I need to tell you something," Danny said to her, "I love you Sam. I always have and always will. I wanted you to know that," he said to her._

_"I love you too Danny," she said to him. She leaned down and he leaned in. They were centimeters away from each other. Then his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but then harder and passionate. He broke the kiss. His head fell back and his eyes closed. _

_"Danny? Danny?" Sam said crying. She checked his pulse and he had none._

_"Of all times for my PDA not to be charged. Sam we're going to have to..." he said and took one look at Sam and said, "Sam is he?"_

_Sam just nodded her head and cried. Tucker came over and sat next to her as she cried. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity._

**End of Flashback**

"Sam! Sam!" Tucker screamed at her while snapping his fingers in her face which she smacked.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for 15 minutes," he said in a pissed off tone of voice.

"I was thinking," she said to him.

"About Danny again. You have to move on Sam, he's gone. I have to leave, catch you tomorrow," he said and left with his PDA. Sam sat there and thought about Danny.

Sam decided to walk home after sitting there for quite sometime. She spent the time writing a poem to Danny and laid it where they had put Danny.

She set the poem down on the grave which held Danny. When she put the poem down with it came a black rose and a tear drop from her eye. She was happy that only her and Tucker knew this place. If Valerie knew it would have been chaos. Valerie moved on after Danny, she completely forgot about him,(except for his alter ego she kept fighting that). She was happy that Valerie moved on. She sighed and put her fingertips to her lips and pressed them on the poem. She gave him one last kiss.

"I love you Danny both sides of you. I always have and always will," she said this and left.

**Please review, chapter 2 will be up shortly! **


	2. What?

What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom that's Butch Hartman**

Danny woke up in a cemetary. He sat straight up and noticed that the trees were dead it was the beginning of October. He didn't know where he was. He looked around for a familiar face but found none. He stood up and noticed that there was a tombstone engraved in the tombstone was:

_Danny Fenton_

_September 9, 1990 - July 7, 2006_

_Beloved son, brother and friend_

_RIP_

Danny sat there stunned. What had happened to him? He couldn't believed he died, that couldn't happen to him. He was Danny Phantom. This couldn't be happening!

"Hey there baby pop!" Said a familar voice that he knew from fighting.

"Ember! What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I'm here to take you to the ghost zone. Everyone has been expecting you. Didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't. How did this happen?" Danny asked.

"All in good time dipstick. I can't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is that watch your little girlfriend Sam and your best friend Tucker. There's something evil going on," Ember said.

Danny just stared blankly at her. He couldn't do anything but nod his head. He knew he now had to watch out for Sam and Tucker. Especially Sam, he's loved her since...well forever. He reluncantly went with Ember. Danny became Danny Phantom no longer halfa but ghost. They went through the doors to find an old spooky cemetary. There Danny saw a small cabin with his intial's on it **DP.**

"This is your home right now Danny. I hope you enjoy it because believe me we will," said a familar voice that Danny knew oh so well.

**Sorry the chappie is short. They will get longer, i promise. Please review!**


	3. The Poem and Finding

Poem and fiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom that's Butch Hartman**

"Skulker!" Danny turned around quickly to find Skulker and Vlad standing there.

"We were so sorry to hear about your death Daniel. Now that your here we decided to make you welcome by giving you someplace to stay," Vlad said.

"Thank you," Danny said.

"Ember, will please take the young halfa," Skulker said.

"Sure, I'll talk baby pop," She said.

They started to head off for his new place to stay. He sighed, how much he wished he could be with Sam and Tucker right now at the Nasty Burger. He wished he was home with his friends.

"It's going to be ok Danny. I'm here to show you around. Now that your a ghost I think we'll become friends, don't you?" asked Ember giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." He said abruptly.

"Danny I know you miss Sam, Tucker and your family. You can always visit them. I'll take you tomorrow to go see them ok?" she asked.

"Ok! Oh and Ember thanks your being a really good friend to me. Since your the only one right now who likes me here," he said.

"Your welcome dipstick. Oh by the way these were on your grave when I came to find you," she said and handed him the poem and the black rose. With that she phased through the door and left Danny to think.

He opened up the paper to find a poem by Sam. It read:

_If the tears that_

_fell that day_

_called you back._

_I'd be the happiest_

_person in the world_

_for you'd be back with me._

_I don't know what _

_happened it's all a blurr,_

_everything is gone._

_Your gone and it _

_seems that it will _

_be forever._

_I wish I could cry_

_more tears, so that_

_you'd be with me again._

Danny put the poem down and fell asleep. All night long he held the black rose in his hands.

**OOO**

"Hey dipstick wake up," said Ember.

"Huh? What?" Asked Danny.

"We're going to find your girlfriend and your best friend," Ember said.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Danny said to her.

They were off heading out of the ghost zone to the mortal world. She knew Danny was in love with it because of Sam and Tucker. She personally thought it was only good for fans. She couldn't believe she was going there with him. Something told her though to take care of Danny.

"Hey, Ember why do you keep calling Sam my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I heard what you said to her before you died. I thought she was finally getting the chance to be with and then...you died," she said.

Danny didn't say anything after that he knew she was right. He gently floated the whole way to the mortal world. They went through the portal.

"Hey lover boy, I think we found her," said Ember.

He saw Sam. She was at the park where their first fake-out-make-out was. They flew down and heard her crying. She just sat there crying. Danny decided to go over to her.

**That's chappie 3. Plz r&r!!!**


	4. Hello again

Hello again

**Disclaimer: yeah once again, I don't own Danny Phantom that's Butch Hartman.**

**So on w/ chappie 4!**

Danny came closer to Sam. He noticed she jumped. He stopped and waited for her to stand up and turn around to face him.

Sam felt a shiver come down her back. She stood up and turned around to find shocking green eyes stare at her.

"Hi Sammy," said the familar voice with the green eyes.

"D...Danny? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me," he said to her.

Sam quickly gave him a hug. She started to cry because she couldn't believe he was there with her. She wanted him to stay there forever.

"Sam, don't cry it's ok," he said.

"I miss you Danny. I wish you didn't die," she said in between sobs.

"I can see why you miss him so much," Ember said.

"Ember...your here? Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm helping Danny out with the ghost zone. He needs to be shown the ropes since he's a new ghost. I was nominated to do it," she said.

Sam grinned she was just so happy to see Danny. They all sat there and talked. She told Danny where Tucker was. They talked about what's been going on in Amity Park since he died. They discussed Tucker, his family and most of all ghosts.

"I don't get. I die and they still come. What's up with that?" He asked.

"Maybe they know that since your a ghost you can come back and protect even more people," said Sam and Ember at the same time.

"Yeah, I gue...," he started to say until he was interrupeted by something. He quickly felt a blue whisp come out of his mouth.

"I'll be back," he said.

"Wanna come help?" asked Sam.

"Sure why not," said Ember.

They found where Danny was fighting. They had a tough time telling who the other ghost was. They finally could get a good look at the other ghost. It turned out to be the Box ghost. Sam and Ember stood there watching Danny fight him. It slowly dawned on Sam that he was stronger than before. When he was a halfa he wasn't weak, but wasn't as stronger as he was now.

"Sam if you still have the Fenton thermos throw it to me," Danny yelled down to her.

She got out the thermos from her purse. She threw it up to Danny who caught it. He quickly caught the Box ghost.

"Well that was easy. Also thanks Sam for that," he said coming back down. He shot both of them a boyish smile. They then went back to talking.

"Hmmm...he still loves the mortal world. Well at least we gave him a first test," said the shadows.

"Yes, next time it will be harder, until he gets to the hardest one. Though do you think he'll come back to the mortal world?" asked the other shadow.

"Yes, I think he will. Due to the fact that his two best friends are here and can't have them in danger. I most defianetly think he will come back," said the last shadow.

"You are right, he most likely will," said the second shadow.

At that time there were three red eyes glowing. One was deep blood red. There were also three wicked smiles that were happy. They knew what was going to happen.

**Hey!! Chapter 4!!! plz r & r! **


	5. Visiting Tucker

**Visting Tucker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom that's Butch Hartman.**

"Danny, we have to go see Tucker!" Sam said.

"That's a great idea Sammy. That way I can tell him I'm here," Danny said.

"Ember you may join us if you like too," Sam said politely.

"No, that's ok I have other things to do back in the ghost zone. Thanks for the offer though. By the way do you think you can make it back dipstick?" Ember said.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks again Ember!" Danny said.

They watched Ember leave back into the ghost zone. They stared and wondered what the other was thinking right now.

"We better go see Tucker," Sam said. She was dragging Danny along.

"You know I can fly Sam," Danny said and he carefully lifted Sam up and headed to Tucker's house.

"Well, we're here. Danny one thing to know about Tuck is that ever since you died he's been the same but...he's more of closed book now," Sam said to Danny.

They carefully knocked on Tucker's door. There was no answer until someone came downstairs and started to unlock the door.

"Hey Sam, how's it- Danny!?!" Stated a shocked Tucker.

"Yep, it's me alright man. I've missed you," Danny said.

"Tuck, it's Danny but he's a pure ghost."

"Sam, I really don't care right now. Come on in."

Tucker seated them in his room and went downstairs to get food and drinks for the trio. He came back up and saw Sam and Danny together. He was exstatic with joy, he was happy to see that sight.

"So, Tuck. What's new at Casper High?"

"Well, Paulina is still mourning the death of ghost boy, or the supposed death. Valerie is going out with me and Dash has a new buddy named Chris. Lancer is still being himself, but besides that nothing is new."

"Your going out with Val?" Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Yeah, she started to like me after you died Danny. She found comfort in me, which is actually kind of nice."

"Well, congrats. I'm glad to see that your not fidiling around with your PDA as much." Danny said.

"Nah, I still use them. After all they are my most prized possession besides Valerie."

Sam sat there quietly as the two chatted away. She was starting to get tired and wanted to go home. She had enough of listening to them talk about Valerie and Paulina.

"Danny, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow," Sam said.

"Yeah, I better take you home. It was nice seeing you man. I'll see you soon I promise," said Danny.

"See ya Danny. I'll see you at school tomorrow Sam," Tucker said.

They waved bye to Tucker. He gently sighed and thought, _'Finally they're together after all this time.'_ He climbed in bed and went to sleep.

"Sam, I was wondering if you still have that ring I gave you?"

"Yeah, why Danny?"

"Well, I maybe dead and all but I was wondering if you would wear it as my girlfriend?"

"Danny I'd thought you'd never say something!" Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him. He wanted to savor that kiss but due to the fact they were at her house things were cut short. Her parents were looking for her, they we're searching outside and soon they would call the police.

"Well, this is were we say goodnight. Sammy I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to Danny. The park at 8 o'clock, don't be late." Sam gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Danny waved goodbye and left for the ghost zone. About a second after her parents came upstairs.

"Samantha Christine Manson! Where have you been?" asked Sam's mother.

"I was helping Tucker with his homework."

"Oh, well in that case call next time Sammy-kins," said her father.

"Goodnight darling," said both of her parents.

Sam fell on her bed and dreamed of her date with Danny tomorrow. She was excited to be with him, finally. She went to sleep happy knowing that Danny Phantom was hers.

**Please review!!! thanks to those of you who have reviewed. **

_** Cat**_


	6. The meeting

**The meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Ember was heading through the ghost zone. She turned down Sam's offer to come with her and Danny. She thought the new couple should be alone with their friend. She was going quite fast against the limit.

_'It's a good thing Walker isn't out.' _She thought to herself.

She left due to the fact of there was a meeting she needed to attend. This meeting was quite important. She couldn't tell Danny about the meeting, he's new. This would all be very confusing to him. She was halfway to her home. When she reached there, she went in and got her robe that was blue and a had a wicked guitar going across. She slide it on and went to the meeting place.

The place was a great big mansion. She knew who it belonged to, it wasn't the first time she's been in there.

"Is everyone here, yet?" screamed a big booming voice.

"Yes," she said as she hurried in.

"You just made it Ember," said a rather obnoxious voice.

"Meeting will begin," said the booming voice.

"Ember where is the ghost child?" asked a quiet voice.

"He is in the mortal world with his friend and girlfriend."

"Why is he there?" screamed the voice.

"Skulker, take it easy. He wanted to see them."

"Ember, my dear," said a calming voice.

"Yes, Vlad."

"I have looked to see what young Daniel is doing tomorrow. He has a date with Miss Samantha, I think that.." Vlad was interrupted by the 'awwing' and 'oooing'.

"QUIET!" screamed Skulker. Everyone hushed to listen to Vlad.

"Now, as I was saying. Spectra my dear, you must fight Daniel tomorrow. This will interrupt his date. He will be distracted, I have a feeling that after your done fighting him he will be worried about Samantha. He then will take her home and come back. Ember that's where you come in."

"Vlad, what should I do? He knows every move of mine." Spectra asked. Vlad went to say something but someone else beat him to it.

"Don't worry Spectra. I'll help you. You see I will be there when Danny fights. To be correct three of us will be Vlad, Skulker, and myself. We will look at his abilities and find his weakness. In case he starts to defeat you I will pull a distraction," the voice that made everyone's body run cold.

"Who are you?" asked Bertrand.

"You will find out in good time." Vlad replied.

"Meeting adjourned," said Skulker.

"Ember, please stay. The three of us need to talk to you my dear," Vlad said.

"What about?"

"Don't worry it will be ok," said the voice. She got a good look at his robe and noticed that his black and red. The person took her arm and started to escort her.

_'I wonder what they need me for?' _She thought to herself.

**Yeah, this chapter kinda unraveled some of the things. I'm sorry I know it sucked. I'm suffering from writer's block and sickness. Please review.**

**Cat**


	7. The Date part 1

**The Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam had spent the most miserable day at school, but she knew that later that night she would see Danny. The thought of him made her happy. She was so excited to see him, they had finally gotten together, (even if Danny did die). She ran all the way home from school, to pick out what she was going to wear.

_'Now what should I wear?' _She thought to herself. She was making a mess in her closet until she found the right one.

_'That's it! He'll be speechless,' _so she picked the one that she knew would make him go weak at his knees.

**OOO**

Danny was looking forward to the date. He had been waiting for this a long time. He could care less about Valerie or Paulina, but Sam...it was different. He truly loved Sam, that's who he's always wanted. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Danny said.

"Hey Danny. Where are you going?" asked Ember.

"Oh, ahh...well, I'm going for my date with Sam."

"Oh, well...don't you wanna stay here and talk with me?"

"Ahh...no that's perfectly alright."

"Are you sure?" asked Ember who was right infront of Danny's face. She was trying to make him stay and she thought that hopefully it was working.

Danny stared into her eyes and said, "Ahh...ya...NO! I would never stand Sam up." Danny knew something was wrong he felt it. When he looked into her eyes, he could see that something was wrong. He left without saying another word to Ember.

Ember was mad she couldn't believe he told he 'no'. No one in the ghost zone or the mortal world tells her no. She knew this was going to be harder then she thought.

**OOO**

He came to pick her up. He silently knocked on her window. He heard her say 'come in Danny', so he came in.

"Hey Sam, you ready for the d..." Danny didn't have time to finish his sentence. He took one look at Sam and was speechless. He did a double take on her. Sam was wearing a short black skirt that showed her black and purple stockings. She had a pair of boots that had high heels on them. The boots laced up in the front and zippered on the sides. She had a black corset on that was lacy and tied up in the front also. She had fishnet gloves on.

"Am I what,Danny?" she asked.

"Are you ahh...ready to go?" He asked taking his eyes off of her for a second. He had her purple coat just incase it suddenly became cold.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"You look beautiful by the way."

Sam blushed a burgundy red. Danny picked her up bridal style and they flew out the window into the night. Sam relaxed against his chest, she nuzzled her head against it.

"Where are we going?" She asked Danny.

"You'll see, believe me your going to love it."

Sam let her head nuzzle back into Danny's chest. She relized how relaxing it was to be flying with Danny. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Sam was awoken by Danny calling her name. She stretched and stood up. She looked around to find her and Danny on a hill. She looked at the scenery. The leaves were off the trees, the grass was covered in leaves, and the lake. The lake had trees surrounding it on the water was dead leaves that were floating.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it's breathtaking I love it."

"I was hoping you would love it. I've got to tell you something Sammy. When I died, your the only I thought about. I needed to let you know that I was still here for you. I could've cared less for Paulina and Valerie. Your the only I wanted to see, the one I knew I needed to come back for. I love you Sammy."

"Danny, I love you too. I was hoping you would come back to see me."

Sam ran over to Danny and jumped in his arms. He lifted up her chin gently. They gazed into each other eyes and inched forward to one another. They were centimeters apart and their lips were about to meet when Danny had a blue whisp come out of his mouth.

"Sam, I..."

"I know, go ahead and I'll be here when you get back."

"Ok, and hold that thought, that we were just on." He gave her wink and left. She smiled gently watching him leave to fight a ghost.

_' When I get ahold of that ghost, they will pay. I could be kissing Sam right now, instead of flying to fight a ghost.' _He was mad because this ghost just ruined a really good moment for him.

He looked around for a ghost and found none. He was about to go back when he was hit in the back. He heard laughing that he recognized. He knew he had to get up and fight.

**Yeah, i finally updated. please r&r. It would mean a lot, since I have more time to write because marching band is over. Thnx! **

**Cat**


	8. The Date part 2

**The Date Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny turned around and came face to face with the ghost. Spectra. He saw her laughing. He carefully stood up and glared at her.

"Well, hello Danny. It's so good to see you again," Spectra said.

"Spectra, your ruining my mood and my date!"

"Oh, am I. Well, that will be over in just a few minutes."

Spectra came flying at Danny. He was ready for her. She was almost close enough for him to hit her. He flew towards her and shot her with ectoplasm. The ectoplasm hit her straight on. She went straight toward the ground. He was about ready to get the Fenton Thermos, when she came back up. He didn't want to keep Sam waiting. He felt the coldness grow inside him.

"What's wrong Danny? Afraid that you'll lose?"

"No, I'm not." He hated being criticized, especially by a ghost. He knew how to keep the ice power under control, but he needed to use it. Before using the ice he unleashed his ghostly wail. Spectra was thrown backwards. He flew towards her and watched her get up. She looked mad and he really didn't care. She was flying towards him at full speed. Danny couldn't control the coldness, so he let it out. This freezed Spectra in a minute. She was frozen solid and that's the way she needed to be. He pulled out the Fenton Thermos and put Spectra in it.

_'Now to get back to Sam,' _he thought.

He flew carefully back to Sam. He was trying to hurry as fast as he can. He saw her standing there waiting for him. He decided to go invisible. He flew up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Let go!" She screamed. She was kicking and punching at him to get loose. He turned her around so she could see him.

"Sammy, it's just me." Sam looked up to see Danny's face. She became quite relaxed and happy to see him.

"Now, where were we?" Danny said as he was looking at Sam's face seeing if she would remember.

"We were..." She didn't have time to finish. Danny cut her off. His lips came down and captured hers. The kiss was passionate and soft, but then Sam deepend it. They stood there ignoring the world around them, even time itself. Near the end they had to stop for air. Sam looked up at Danny and nuzzled her head into his chest. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Sam, you need to go home. You have school tomorrow and I don't want your parents to be worried about you."

"Oh, do I have to go home?" She asked trying to convince Danny not to take her home.

"Yes, you have to."

A small groan escaped Sam's lips. She didn't want to go home not just yet. Danny scooped her up once again in bridal style. He flew her home. She enjoyed the scenery around them watching everything below pass by. She wished she could stay like this forever. The scenery was interrupted by a window. Sam found herself in her bedroom. She looked at the clock which read 12:00 A.M.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sammy. I promise," he said giving her a goodnight kiss.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Sammy." Danny was gone after that. He left for the ghost zone.

**OOO**

_' Where can he be? Spectra should have him by now?' _Ember thought to herself.

"Ember, Spectra has been captured by Danny. When he get's back he'll have her in the thermos," said Bertard.

"Thanks Bertard," said Ember realizing this could be hared to do.

"Ember my dear, when he gets back you must do your part," said Vlad.

"I know," Ember said.

She walked away going to where Danny would be coming from.

**Cliffie! What's Ember up to? the next chapter will tell all. Until then please R&R.**

**Cat**


	9. Brainwashed Part 1

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile because of the holidays. I've been with my family, before the holidays I've been looking things up for my speech. I'm really sorry so we'll name the chapter and get on with the show!**

**BrainWashed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Now on with the show!**

She was waiting for him to come back. She was in his room waiting to hear that door open. She looked around his room to find things from his human days. She found his wallet and inside contained pictures of him, Tucker, and Sam. She looked at the pictures of him and Sam. She felt upset mostly because she didn't want to do her part. This would hurt him, Tucker, and Sam.

"Ember?!? What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he flew in.

Ember didn't respond. She had her guitar carefully around her shoulders. Danny was staring at her with curiousity she could feel it. She knew he was waiting for an answer but she couldn't give him one.

"Well?"

"Sorry Danny," she said.

Ember slung her guitar in playing mode. She turned the dial to love. Danny was giving her a curious look at the current moment not realizing what she was about to do. She then strung a chord on her guitar. Danny saw it coming and turned invisible so the chord missed him. Danny felt betrayed, he knew something was going on but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Danny, please stay still that would make this more easier for the both of us." Ember said.

"No, your part of something every ghost in this place is and I'm going to figure out what's going on."

"Danny, please just let me..." Ember didn't have time to finish her sentence Danny was gone. He left her there in his room.

_'Damn it! Now how am I supposed to get him back?' _Ember thought to herself.

"I could always go after him and try again." She said to herself. She was on her way when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Ember, my dear did you do the job?" asked Vlad.

"Ahh..." Ember had to think quick for what to say. She thought about lying and so she did, "Yes, I did the job. Danny's out right now getting me some flowers."

"Very well done Ember," said Vlad leaving with Skulker. The one didn't leave. She could see who he was. He slowly came up to her. He was as evil as before.

"My offer still stands," said the voice. He left in a flash following quickly behind Vlad and Skulker. She looked down on the ground and noticed that Fenton Thermos was gone.

**OOO**

Sam entered her first period class feeling happy and calm. She couldn't sleep last night all she thought about was Danny. She felt a slight shiver down her back. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down and tried to pay attention. She started to notice the lights flickering on and off. Outside it was raining then snowing, then thundering and lighting. The weather was switching back and fourth.

"What in the name of To Kill A Mockingbird is going on around here?" asked a stunned Mr. Lancer.

None of the students knew what was going on. Sam looked around for answers but all she heard was noises. She then looked down at the paper to find something written on it. What was on it wasn't from her but someone else. The words on the paper were:

_Do you remember me, Sam?_

After Sam looked around for the person who wrote it everything went back to normal. Then an announcement came on from the schoool.

"Students and Faculty there was a technical glitch in the systems. The weather has been associated with a storm coming for tomorrow. Due to the storm the school will be closed tomorrow. Also there will be mandatory physicals taken today for all students and staff. We have your health information. Once again we are sorry to interrupt your classes."

_'That's weird. They don't do physicals unless its for a winter sport or something. Also that didn't sound like the principle or the secretaries. I really need to figure out who wrote on my paper,' _Sam thought to herself.

They called homerooms all day from freshmans to seniors. Sam refused to go to some stupid physical without knowing why they were doing the physicals. Sam wasn't the only who wouldn't go Tucker refused to go also.

"I'm not going Sam. You know how I feel about hospitals, doctor offices, nurses office and all that stuff," Tucker said quietly to her.

"I know Tuck, but when the kids got back from the physical they acted differently."

"Maybe that's because some ghosts are behind this whole thing," said a voice.

"DANNY!" screamed Sam and Tucker at the same time.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you two in the janitor's closet. Any way back to what I was saying. I think some ghosts are behind it because last night when I went back to the ghost zone Ember was waiting for me. She put her guitar on that love song that put me in a tranze last time. She was going to use it. Also when I left I came back just in time to see Vlad. He asked if she did the job. I know something's going on there."

"Well, ok, but what about here? I mean I don't see any signs of ghosts anywhere. Unless you know they're here Danny, but that storm came out of no where. Also the writing on my paper when the storm and the lights flickering happened," Sam said.

"What writing?" asked Tucker.

Sam handed them her paper from English. They noticed it and exchanged looks. They didnt' say anything they just sat there until another announcement came on.

"Will Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson please report to the nurses office. Thank you."

"I'm not going," said Tucker.

"Neither am I," said Sam.

"I'm not letting either of you guys go there. There's something that I want you two to see," Danny said.

**Hey! the next chapter will be up soon, i promise! Also thanks to those of you who have been reviewing I apperciate it! **

**Cat**


	10. Brainwashed Part 2

**Brainwashed part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Here's the next Chapter!**

_Recap:_

_"There's something I need to show you guys," Danny said._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came out of the janitor's closet to see the hallways full of students. The student's didn't notice them at first until Tucker's PDA went off.

"Tuck, please tell me that wasn't yours!" Sam whispered to him.

"Sorry Sam but it was," Tucker responded back.

"I don't think that should be your main concern right now you too! Look!" Danny said.

Sam and Tucker saw the student's in the hallway look at them. Every eye was on them, Sam knew something was up but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey Sam and Tucker were called to the nurses office. Don't you think you should go?" Said one of the kid's from their Geometry class.

"Yeah, you really should. Don't you want to join us?" asked Dash.

"Sam look at each of them really closely!" Danny whispered to her.

Sam saw what he meant. Each of the student's had some form of jewelry on. The weird part of it was that it was red, blood red. Dash's class ring was red, Paulina's necklace, Star's bracelet, every single piece of jewelry was red!

"Tucker come on! It's just a physical," said Kwan.

"Sam it won't hurt your independence! When you come back we'll celebrate your independence!" Paulina said.

Sam started to notice that when they said her name the ring glowed a burgendy. Though when they said Tucker's name it stayed red. Sam knew something was up.

"Danny get us out of here!" Sam whispered to him.

"I'm on it!" Danny said and grabbed Sam and Tucker by the waists and took them. Danny looked back and saw that every student was outside. They were following him!

"I need to get you two to safety and fast!"

Danny found an abadoned house outside Amity. He snuck in and placed them there.

"Tucker if you see them don't make a sound. I don't need them getting you or Sam. Protect Sam of me."

"I will Danny, I promise."

"Sam?"

Sam couldn't look up she didn't want him to leave but she had to respond, "Yes?"

"I'm going to find out what's going on. Tucker's going to be here. I don't want to leave but I have to, I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Danny and be careful." Sam cried a tear which Danny wiped away. He quickly placed his lips on her for just a second. He smiled at her and left.

"He'll be fine," Tucker said.

"I hope so."

**OOO**

_'I can't keep this charade up any longer. What am I going to do?' _Ember thought to herself. Every ghost was snopping by making sure Danny was there and she made up excuses.

"Ember are you there?" said the voice.

"Yes, Vlad I'm here."

"My dear the ghosts have said that they haven't seen Daniel at all. Where is he?"

"He's out getting my a knew guitar pick."

"Ember I know your lying. He's in the mortal world protecting Sam and Tucker isn't he?"

"No, he's not."

"Oh, yes he is. I know because Technus saw him leave here and not come back. Also Pointdexter saw him at the school leaving with Sam and Tucker."

Ember was shocked he found what happened to Danny. She knew deep down that she needed to help Danny. She looked around quickly looking for something and found it. The Fenton Thermos was there . Ember being quick put her guitar on tornado and played a chord. Vlad flew back and hit the door. Ember ran over and took the thermos.

"Bye dipstick!" She screamed at Vlad and put him in the thermos. Vlad was calling for help. She dropped the thermos and went out to find Danny.

**Yeah so here's the next chappie! Please enjoy and keeping reviewing! **

**Cat**


	11. Help

**Chapter 11**

**Help!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 11.**

Ember flew out of the ghost world as fast as she can. She hoped that no one saw her leaving. She needed to warn Danny and tell him of Vlad's doing. She needed to tell him to keep Sam and Tucker safe from the school. She knew Pointdexter was at the school making sure all the kids didn't come out of their mind control. She had to warn Danny as soon as possible.

"Where do you think your going?" Said a voice from behind her. Ember turned around to see Johnny 13 and Kitty.

"I'm going to warn Danny about Vlad. If you even try to stop me you just might regret it," Ember said while pulling her guitar from behind her.

"Don't worry Em, we're not going to tell Vlad. Actually we were kind of hoping that you would take us with you," Kitty said to Ember.

"Yeah. we're sick of what Vlad's been doing. Also who's the creepy guy with bloodshot eyes? Do you know who he is?" Johnny asked Ember.

"Actually yes, I do. I have an idea, so come here," Ember said and started to tell Johnny and Kitty her idea.

**OOO**

Danny left the house and gave it one more look before he left. He trusted that Tucker would protect his Sam. He just needed to see what was going on. He needed to know what Vlad was doing. He wasn't stupid, he finally caught on when Ember tried to force him under her spell. He didn't fall for it.

After taking one last look he left. He started to fly towards the school. He saw that everything outside seemed to be ok. When he reached the school, he carefully went invisible. He noticed that no one was there.

_That's strange. They all were here a minute ago and now they're gone. _He thought to himself. He decided it would be safe to stop being invisible. He carefully started to walk around the hallway. He didn't see anybody or hear anyone. That was until someone was behind him.

"I should've known that Ember didn't hypmotize you like she was supposed to. I figured she didn't when I saw you come here and take Sam and Tucker," said the nazle voice. Danny turned around to see Pointdexter.

"Pointdexter, I should've known that you had something to do with this!" Danny said.

"Not as much as what I have to do with it," said the voice behind Danny. Danny turned around to come face to face with the ghost he knew.

"You, but how did you get out?" Danny asked.

"You will know that all in good time Phantom," said the voice. Before Danny could say anything else the ghost grabbed him and tossed him into the wall. All Danny could do was get up and then collpase and pass out.

"You know what to do Pointdexter," said the ghost who tossed him the Fenton Thermos. Pointdexter nodded and took the thermos and put Danny in it.

The other ghost started to walk away and saw that all of his followers were there in the cafeteria. He smiled to himself.

"We must find Sam and Tucker. When you find them bring them back to me," said the ghost. All of the followers left and went to search for Sam and Tucker.

**OOO**

Sam and Tucker sat in the old house waiting and wondering if Danny was ever coming back. Tucker looked over at Sam to see her sad face. He was going to do what Danny told him and protect Sam for him. He realized how much Danny loved Sam.

"I'm sure he'll be ok Sam," Tucker said to her.

"I sure hope so," she said back to him and gave him a half smile. Before either of them could do anything there came a cold chill among them.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"No, but do you know where he is?" asked Ember.

"He went to go see what's going on at the school. All the students are brainwashed and they wanted Sam and myself," said Tucker.

"Did all of their jewelry have something red on it?" Asked Ember.

"Yes, why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I need to go warn him. I need to tell him what's going on before it's too late," Ember said.

"Damn it, Ember what is going on?" Asked Sam.

"Hey Ember and Sam, we have a bigger problem," said Tucker who was pointing outside. Ember and Sam came over and saw what Tucker was pointing at. Sam and Tucker both realized that they had a problem on their hands.

**That's chapter 11. Please keep reviewing! Thnx!**

**Cat**


	12. Lost

**Chapter 12**

**Lost**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

_Recap_

_"Did all of their jewelry have something red on it?" Asked Ember._

_"Yes, why? What's going on?" Sam asked._

_"I need to go warn him. I need to tell him what's going on before its' too late," Ember said._

_"Damn it, Ember what is going on?" Asked Sam._

_"Hey Ember and Sam, we have a bigger problem," said Tucker who was pointing outside. Ember and Sam came over and saw what Tucker was pointing at. Sam and Tucker both realized that they had a problem on their hands._

**OOO**

"Tucker you need to get you and Sam out of here now!" Ember said as she looked at the mob of students from their high school.

"Danny told me to stay and protect Sam and myself. I'm not leaving any of us alone. I'm not going to be a coward!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, we should listen to Ember she knows what she's talking about," Sam said.

"No Sam! We have to stay here. Danny said he would be back as soon as possible," 'Tucker said.

"Tucker, listen I know you're one of Danny's best friends but Danny has already been captured. He's not coming back until you two save him. They'll take me and I'll be fine I can face all of those ghosts. Both you and Sam need to leave, so go!" Ember said to Tucker.

"I'm not leaving!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, I think we should..." Sam started to say until she heard the door of the house crack and slam to the ground.

There infront of Sam, Tucker, and Ember was the majority of the high school, (teachers and students). All of them had the jewelry with the something on it that was red. The mob was in one big cluster with their hands out infront of them.

"Sam!" Said one side of the group.

"Tucker!" The other side of the group said.

"Both of you need to leave now! I'm not joking, if they take both of you then neither of you will be able to save Danny. It's better that they take me instead of you two. Now leave!" Ember said.

"I'm staying and that's final. I'm doing what..." Tucker started to say but before he could he felt a pair of strong arms around him.

He looked up to see Dash. Dash's arms where around Tucker's waist. Tucker tried to get out of Dash's grip, but he was not succeeding. Across the room was Ember and Sam who also were trying to fend off the group that wanted them. Ember was using her guitar but however that didn't seem to work. Sam was throwing punches and kicks along with some old vases on the tables. Nothing that they were doing seemed to stop the mindcontrolled group.

"Sam, you have to get out. I don't think you'll be able to take Tucker with you," Ember said as she looked across the room to see Dash knock Tucker out so that he was unconscious.

"Sam you have to leave NOW!" Ember said.

Sam looked around to see the group come closer and closer to her. She saw a pair of arms come out to grab her but she ducked just intime so that she wasn't captured. She then got up off the ground and started to run towards the door. She opened the door and didn't even look back as she headed towards the woods.

**OOO**

"Is he awake yet?" Vlad asked.

"He should be I haven't checked recently," Skulker said.

"What do you mean you haven't checked recently?" Vlad asked.

"I just haven't. I've been helping our friend that sent the group out to capture the two friends," Skulker replied.

"You idiot! You were supposed to check on him and help Pointdexter!" Vlad said.

"Well, I was doing what I was told!" Skulker said to him in agrivation.

Vlad was about to say something when a voice spoke up and said, "What is going on and where are they?".

Vlad and Skulker turned their heads and saw what they were hoping to see. They turned their heads back to one another and smiled.

**OOO**

Sam was heading out towards the woods. She didn't look back at the house or even go back she was doing what she was told. She finally made into the woods but she didn't stop running. She was afraid to look back and see if they were right behind her. She realized she wasn't looking where she was running. She immediately fell over an outgrown tree root. She fell down in the dirt. Her face was smudge by mud and her knee was cut open. She slowly got back up and brushed the dirt off of her. She turned around and saw that the group was talking Ember and Tucker out of the house. Ember no longer had her guitar and Tucker was still passed out.

Sam sat down and started to cry. She felt like such a coward for deserting them. As she cried she could feel as if someone was there. Slowly that feeling started to become more real. Sam stopped crying and stood up. She could feel someone there with her as if she wasn't alone.

"Sam!" said a voice that she didn 't recognize.

**please r&r! Thank you for reading! **


	13. Allies

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Here's the 13 chapter**

**Chapter 13 Allies**

Sam turned around to find Kitty and Johnny 13 behind her. They looked at her with worried eyes and noticed that she was tired from running. They also saw that she had tripped a couple of times from running up the hill.

"Kitty and Johnny what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked them.

"We're here to help you and your friends," Johnny said.

"I'm afraid your a little late. Tucker and Ember have been captured by the group of possessed high school students," Sam said.

"Do you know where they went?" Kitty asked.

"They probably went back to the high school," said Sam.

"Ok Sam, I'll go to the high school and Kitty will stay here with you. Kitty, if I'm not back in 10 minutes take Sam someplace safe where they won't find her then go to the high school," Johnny said. Johnny gave Kitty a kiss goodbye and headed over for the high school.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Sam asked.

"I sure hope so," Kitty said.

**OOO**

Johnny headed over to the high school on his motorcycle. He looked around to see if he could see any sign of Ember, Danny, or Tucker. Unfortunately he didn't seem to find anybody. As he got close to the high school, he saw a massive crowd of high school students who were standing there. He knew they were waiting for him.

"Hello Johnny," said a voice from behind him who he recognized. As he turned around he saw Skulker.

"Skulker, where is..." Johnny never got to finish his question. Someone from behind him had managed to get a Fenton Thermos and sucked him into it.

"Take him to Vlad," Skulker said to the girl who had captured Johnny. Skulker with a smile on his face left with the crowd following him.

**OOO**

"It's been 10 minutes. I need to get you someplace safe," Kitty said taking Sam's hand.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"It's a place I know where they won't be able to find you," said Kitty.

Sam was ready to ask her something else when her and Kitty phased through a building. Sam looked around and noticed that they were in a very old house on the far side of town.

"This place will keep you safe. It has a ghost protection shield activate it after I leave. They won't be able to find you Sam when the shield comes up the whole house goes invisble. The only a ghost can get is if you let them or they break the system," Kitty said while she showed Sam where the button was to activate the ghost shield.

"I never knew this house was here. How did you know where it was?" Sam asked.

"Johnny and I found it when we were terrorizing the town a couple of times. We didn't know that it had a ghost shield. I remembered it when Johnny told me to take you someplace safe," Kitty said.

"Thank you. Please be careful Kitty," Sam said.

"I will and take care of yourself Sam," Kitty said and left. Sam went over to the button and activated the ghost shield.

**OOO**

"Do you have her?" A voice asked Vlad and Skulker.

"I'm afraid we don't," replied Vlad.

"Well, then it looks like we're going have to send him out to find her," said the voice.

"It looks like we must," said Skulker.

"I'll go tell him that he has to go find her," said Vlad. All three of them had a smile on their face.

**OOO**

Sam sat alone on the floor of the old house. She felt safe but she couldn't help feel as if she was the one they needed to capture. Sam sighed and wondered if Tucker, Danny, Ember, Kitty, and Johnny were ok. She never really liked Ember after she possessed Danny. Though right now she was worried about her. As Sam sat there thinking her stomach started to growl. Sam realized that she hadn't eaten since that morning. She got up and prayed that they had some food for her.

She headed toward the kitchen and looked in the cupboards to see if they had any food. She didn't seem to find any in them. She then looked in the refrigerator and found nothing. She then looked in the freezer and did find some chocolate ice cream. She sighed and realized that this was the only food that she would be eating for a while. She grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table to start eating it.

Sam sat there eating the ice cream and looking around the room. Everything seemed pretty normal. She realized that if they did come looking for her and did try to find her they wouldn't find this place. Sam looked down at the ice cream and decided that in order for her to eat later that night she needed to save it. She put the ice cream back in the freezer and washed the spoon. She was about to start exploring when an alarm started going off. Sam's eyes widened with fear. She ran downstairs and found that nothing seem to be down there. The alarm went off after Sam pushed the button to turn it off and reactivated the ghost shield. Sam realized it was just a false alarm.

"Hello Sammy," said a voice that she knew and she started to turn around.

**Please R&R. thank you!**

**MysteryPhantom**


	14. No

**Chapter 14 No**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I'm not too sure where I want this story to go right now. So here's chapter 14 it's a little short sorry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam turned around to see Danny right behind her. The only problem was it he had red eyes like when he was being controlled by Freakshow.

"Sammy, Sammy. It looks like I've found you." Danny said.

"Danny…what happened to you? Your eyes they're red." Sam said while backing up away from him.

"Do you like I decided it was time for a change."

"No, I don't like."

"That's a shame, I was hoping you would." He started to come closer to Sam. Sam backed up as far as she could she was now in a corner. She knew she couldn't make a break for it because he would catch her.

"You know you can't run from so don't try. Why don't you just come with me I promise it will be less painful and much easier if you do," said Danny who was now in front of her but she noticed that there was another ghost there who had a black and red robe on.

"_When did that ghost get here?" _Sam thought to herself.

"You know Danny we both probably have her frightened," said the other ghost to her side.

"You are correct my friend. Maybe now is the time," Danny said.

Sam saw the other ghost remove the hood of it's cloak. Sam gasped she couldn't believe who it was. She started to shake her head and there was only one thought that was going through and the thought was no.

**OOO**

Kitty was flying around looking for Johnny. She floated by the high school and decided to see what was going on. Kitty peered in and saw the Johnny was unconscious she went to try and get in but was shocked.

"They have a ghost shield up," Kitty said to herself.

As she looked further in she noticed an outfit that looked familiar. She saw the jumpsuit was black and white with a P on the front. Kitty shook her head and realized they had gotten to Danny. As Kitty mind raced she knew she had to get back to Sam.

**Please read and review and update as soon as I can. Thanks.**


End file.
